Somewher Out There
by Oboe-Cutie
Summary: Sequal to The Suffering. The couples in this story include SasukeSakura and NarutoHinata. Also another one, but you'll have to read to find out. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings once again. Some of you wanted me continue the story, so I am. Just in case some of ya'll are wondering Naruto is married to Hinata and they have a little boy named Taro. The main couples in this story are Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata. Of course, for those of you who requested it there will be a little bit of Taro/Ako (my two little made up characters). Also, in case some of you haven't read the first story, you should. It will make more sense if you do.

_Naruto's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's sad for me to think about it.**

Ako ran out of the Ninja academy followed by a blond boy with white eyes. She turned around when she heard her name was called by a familiar voice.

"Ako, time to go home." Sakura called to her daughter.

"But mother I was going to eat ramen with Taro." Ako whined at her mother.

"You're father wants you home early today." Sakura replied as she walked up to where her daughter standing.

"But mother…"

"No buts young lady, your father wants you home." Sakura said picking up her daughter.

"Bye Taro, sorry I can't come eat with you today. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to." Ako waved goodbye to the boy as Sakura began to carry her back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ako." Taro waved back to her with a smile. He turned around and ran off to meet his dad at the ramen shop.

When Sakura and Ako returned home Sasuke was waiting for them in the kitchen. Ako tossed her bag in a corner before joining her parents.

"Why did you want me home early papa? I was going to eat with my friend." Ako said crossing her arms.

"Because, you're birthday is coming up and we need to plan you're party." Sasuke told his daughter.

"Can't you do it by yourself?"

"We need to know who you want to invite." Sakura said.

"Taro." Ako said simply as she walked over to the sink and got her a drink of water.

"Who else?"

"Taro."

"Honey you need to invite more than just Taro." Sasuke said quietly.

"But I just want to invite Taro."

"All right, well we'll just invite the people in your class."

"Whatever." Ako said running to the door.

"Young lady where are you going?" Sakura asked following her to the door.

"I'm going to eat ramen with Taro." Ako said before opening the door and running off before her mother could catch her.

"Ako…" Sakura began to call after her daughter but was stopped by Sasuke wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be safe with Naruto." Sasuke pulled her back into the house and closed the door. "And besides I want to have a little fun before she comes home." He whispered in her ear.

At the ramen shop Taro sat with his father. He hadn't ate any of his ramen and instead had just sat there poking at it with his chopsticks. Naruto sighed as he finished his bowl.

"Taro we don't have all day to eat ramen, I wish we did, but we don't." Naruto said his empty bowl was taken from in front of him. The only response from his son was a sigh and another poke at the uneaten ramen. "Alright, something is wrong. Tell me what it is."

"Nothing." Taro said poking his ramen again.

"Then why aren't you eating your ramen. You always eat your ramen when Ako is…" Naruto realized that Ako wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where is Ako?"

"She went home. Her father wanted her to come home."

"Why?"

"I don't know, her mother wouldn't say."

"Taro, you can't worry about girls all the time. She isn't going to eat ramen with you everyday. Your mother doesn't come eat ramen with me everyday, so don't worry about it. I'm sure Sasuke had a good reason for wanting Ako home." Naruto said patting his son on the head.

"Taro!" Called a familiar voice. Taro turned around to see Ako running up to the shop.

"Ako you came!" Taro jumped off his seat to great Ako. "How did you get your father to let you come?"

"I didn't. I ran out of the house when they weren't looking."

"That's probably not a good thing to do Ako. Does your father know where you are?" Naruto asked.

"Probably." Ako replied as she hopped up on the seat next to Taro.

"I'm glad you got to come." Taro bounced on his seat as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of Ako.

"I'm glad I get to eat my daily bowl of ramen." Ako smiled taking a bite of ramen. Taro did the same thing with a grin on his face that greatly resembled that of his father's.

Naruto watched them as they ate their ramen while talking about various jutsus and other things concerning ninja training. _She doesn't even act like her parents, well more like Sasuke if I had to pick one. I hope Taro just doesn't get caught up in anything he can't handle. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm back! Aren't you thrilled. I have a new chapter. I hope ya'll liked the first chapter and my two little characters. Taro, the ramen obsessed kid that's sad without his friend, and Ako, the little rebel girl that likes to sneak out of her house to go eat ramen with her friend. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

_Ako's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. So sad.**

After finishing their ramen Ako said her goodbye to her Taro and his father. She ran off in the direction of her house only to find the door locked. She tried to open it again and it still didn't open. She grumbled to herself and climbed up a tree that was next to her house. Unfortunately for her this tree was also next to her parents room. That meant that if her parents were in there she would be caught. Even with that risk she still climbed until she reached her parents window. The window was open so she opened the window only to find her parents in bed. _Well, at least they're asleep._ Ako sighed before she heard something that sounded like someone moaning in pain. _What was that?_ Ako sat on the window sill and took a closer look at her parent's bed. _Wait a second… they're not asleep. They're…_ Ako shrieked and fell backwards out of the window. Lucky for her she was able to catch herself on a low branch from which she promptly jumped from and ran off in the direction of Taro's house. Sasuke on the other hand looked back at the open window.

"Sasuke what was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"I hope it wasn't Ako. She'd be traumatized."

"Somehow I have this weird feeling that it was."

"Well, let's not worry about that now. I want to have some more fun." Sakura pulled Sasuke back down into a kiss.

Ako banged on the Uzumaki's door. Hinata opened the door to see who was making all of the noise.

"Hello Ako-Chan. Won't you come in." Hinata greeted her with a smile. Ako nodded and walked into the house. Hinata closed the door behind them. "Taro is taking his bath right now, but he'll be out anytime." Hinata then noticed that Ako looked like she had just seen something out of a horror story. "Ako-Chan, what is the matter?"

"I saw… mom…dad… bed…" Was all that the girl could manage to say.

"Ako-Chan you'll have to speak clearer. I can't understand you."

"I saw mom and dad… bed."

"You saw mom and dad's bed?" Hinata asked before she realized what Ako was talking about. "Oh." Hinata picked the girl up and took her into the kitchen. "Would you like some ramen Ako?" Ako simply nodded. Hinata put a pot on the stove and poured in some instant ramen. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Ako replied as Hinata walked out of the room. Hinata ran up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Honey I need to talk to you."

"Come in." Naruto replied from the other side of the door. Hinata walked in and closed the door behind her. Naruto pulled his pajama top on and sat down on the bed. "Now, what did you want to talk about."

"Ako is downstairs."

"And you need to talk about this why?"

"She saw something she probably shouldn't have."

"Really what did she see? It probably couldn't be that bad. I mean nothing could be as bad as seeing your parents having sex."

"Naruto-Koi…" Hinata looked at him.

"She didn't." Naruto asked in surprise. Hinata nodded. "How?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to talk to her or something?"

"I want you to go talk to Sasuke. I'll talk to Ako." Hinata said walking back downstairs with Naruto.

"I'll see you in a bit." Naruto said kissing Hinata before leaving. Hinata walked back into the kitchen where Ako was still sitting. The ramen was done so Hinata got out a bowl and some chopsticks and poured the ramen in.

"Ako-Chan I want to talk to you about something." Ako looked up at Hinata as she handed her the bowl of ramen. "What you saw was your parents showing their love for each other." Hinata said sitting down across from her.

"Does that mean that you and Naruto-San do that too?" Ako asked innocently.

"Well…" Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "Yes."  
"Why don't you just kiss? That shows love too."

"Well, it is something that married people do. Anyone can kiss."

"I see." Ako ate some of her ramen. "Hinata-San, why do people get married?"

"It's because… well, it's hard to explain. When a guy and a girl love each other they start dating. After they have been dating for a while the guy may ask the girl to marry her. If he does then they get married."

"Oh. What do people do when they are married?"

"Well… they live together in the same house, they always eat together, they sleep in the same bed, and they have children."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey mom." Taro said walking into the room. "Hey Ako! What's up?" Taro smiled at her. _Always eat together? Does that mean that Taro wants to marry me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy people! I just got over being sick again. That's why I haven't updated. I have a project due tomorrow as well. That's another reason for not updating. I finally got around to writing this chapter. The part in this chapter where Sakura is arguing with Ako about how long she has to wear the dress was inspired by an argument I had with my niece about how bites of pizza she had to eat. I hope you like it.

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: Woe to me for I do not own the wonderful story of Naruto or any of the characters within the story. I do however own my little characters that I created. That makes me feel better.**

A couple of weeks later Ako finally got over seeing her parents in their room. Lucky for her this was just in time for her birthday. Sakura walked into her daughter's room where Ako was sitting on her bed in a pink dress.

"Honey you need to come downstairs. Your friends will start arriving anytime." Sakura said.

"I'm not leaving this room like this." Ako glared at her mother.

"You look cute though."

"I don't look cute." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do." _She looks like her father when she does that._

"No, I don't."

"Just come downstairs and wear it for five minutes."

"One."

"Four."

"One."

"Three."

"One."

"I'm not going lower than three Ako."

"I'm not going higher than one."

"Young lady I will not have you arguing with me."

"Sakura let me handle this." Sasuke said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Alright, but she is wearing it." Sakura said walking down the hall.

"I am NOT!" Ako yelled back to her. Sasuke closed the door when he walked in. He sat down on the bed next to his glaring daughter.

"Ako I know you don't want to wear it, but your mother really wants you to." Sasuke told her.

"I don't want to wear it."

"Why not?"

"I hate pink and it's frilly. Frilly! Ninja's don't wear frilly."

"I will agree with you on that. You still need to wear it. At least once."

"But Daddy…"

"No buts Ako. I will make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You only have to wear it when we get ready to eat your cake and open presents. Okay?"

"Okay." Ako smiled up at her father. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"You might want to get ready quickly we told Naruto and Hinata to bring Taro early to eat ramen."

"Alright!" Ako said running to her dresser as her father walked out of the room.

When Ako got downstairs Taro was waiting in the kitchen with his parents. The table had six bowls and sets of chopsticks set out.

"Happy Birthday Ako!" Taro greeted her.

"Thanks Taro." Ako replied and sat in the chair between him and her father. "Are you ready for that test tomorrow?"

"I think so. I've been practicing."

"Me too." Ako said as Sakura served everyone some ramen.

"Alright ramen!" Naruto, Taro, and Ako said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like this chapter. I've been working in my spare time which has been very little. I'm sure you're tired of hearing my ramble on, so on with the story.

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: Woe to me. I will never own Naruto or the characters in it. I do own my little characters though. That makes the pain of not owning Naruto slightly more tolerable.**

After the party Ako was so tired she fell asleep on the couch while looking at the presents she had received.

"Looks like Ako had a fun filled day." Sasuke said laughing as one of the cards she had got slipped out of her hand.

"And she did wear the dress." Sakura smiled. "I just don't get how you were able to get her to wear it when I couldn't."

"I made her a deal." Sasuke picked his daughter up after taking the cards from her hand and setting them on the table next to them.

"Not again Sasuke. What did you promise her this time?" Sakura followed him up the stairs and into their daughter's room.

"I didn't promise her anything."

"That's not much of a deal."

"She didn't give me time to promise her anything. She heard Taro's name and nearly tackled me. She's just like you." He laid Ako down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"I didn't tackle people upon hearing your name."

"That's not what I heard." Sasuke said kissing his daughter on the forehead before walking out. Sakura followed suite and turned the light off when she left the room.

"Whatever. I'm going to go clean up."

"Have fun with that. I'll wash the dishes in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Good night then." Sakura said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

The next morning Sakura woke up to find that Sasuke wasn't in bed. _He's probably washing the dishes._ She looked at his side of the bed to find a note on his pillow. _What's with the note? He normally doesn't leave notes for trivial things. _She picked it up and read it over to find that he had been called to the Hokage's office and had to go on a mission. He would be back in about a week. _Great, that means he probably didn't wash the dishes. _Sakura sat up and walked out of her room and down the stairs to find Ako sitting on the couch playing with one of her new toys.

"Have you had breakfast Ako?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Yep, Daddy fixed it before he left." Ako replied. "He set your breakfast on the table."

"Okay. When did he leave?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Okay." Sakura replied as she heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be this early in the morning." She walked over and opened the door to see Hinata still in her nightgown and a robe. "Good morning Hinata. Come in." Sakura said stepping out of the way.

"Thank you Sakura. I hope I didn't wake you up." Hinata said walking in and taking off her shoes.

"Actually I woke up a few minutes ago." Sakura said walking into the kitchen followed by Hinata.

"I was afraid I would wake you up. I'm glad I didn't." Hinata then notice the plate of food. "Oh, am I disrupting your breakfast?"

"No, I'm not real hungry and Sasuke fixed it before he left." Sakura said setting the plate in the refrigerator. "I swear he still hasn't figured out that I don't eat as much as he does."

"I know the feeling." Hinata laughed sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "So Sasuke was called out for the mission too?"

"Yep, I take it Naruto was as well."

"Yes."

"Do you want some tea?" Sakura asked filling a kettle with water. She put the lid back on and set it on the stove after lighting the fire.

"Sure." Hinata replied as Sakura got out two tea cups. "Say Sakura I wanted to ask you what you were doing this afternoon."

"Absolutely nothing, why?"

"I wanted to know if would come shopping with me. I've been meaning to buy me some new dishes and I haven't had time." _Please don't remind me of buying new dishes._

"Sure I'll go with you." Sakura smiled as the kettle whistled. "Sounds like the tea is done." She walked over to the stove and filled the two cups. She turned the fire off before she set the kettle back down on the stove. "Do you want any sugar?"

"No thank you." Hinata replied. Sakura picked the two cups up and set them down and the table. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey where is Taro? He didn't go with Naruto did he?"

"No, he is with my father. If you want to take Ako over there I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching her as well and I'm sure Taro wouldn't mind having one of his friends over."

"That would be great." Sakura replied with a sigh. "I was starting to think I would have to take Ako over to Ino's again."

"What happened at Ino's?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Did Ino smack Ako?"

"Well, let's just say that Ino doesn't want to watch 'that little monster' anymore."

"Oh so Ako smacked Ino."

"Ako did more than smacking. She nearly beat her senseless." Sakura said laughing.

"Oh." Hinata said joining in Sakura's laughing.

That afternoon Hinata went back over to Sakura's house to see if she was ready. She was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Oh I take it that you are ready." Hinata said.

"Well, I am." Sakura turned around. "Hey Ako come on!" She called to her daughter.

"Coming!" Ako replied running down the stairs. She walked out the door after her mother. Sakura locked the door after Ako was out.

"Okay let's go." Sakura smiled.

"Mother where are we going?"

"You are going to see Taro at his grandfather's house."

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm going shopping with Hinata."

"Why can't I go?"

"Ako you don't want Taro to be lonely do you?"

"Not really."

"Then you won't ask questions and besides you don't need any dishes."

"Oh." Ako replied. Hinata laughed quietly at the girl who didn't look too thrilled about going shopping if it was just for dishes.

They walked the rest of the way to Hiashi's house in almost complete silence. The two girls left Ako with Hiashi and Taro before walking off to go get new dishes.

"Hey Ako, I didn't know you were coming over." Taro said in excitement.

"Well, I didn't really want to buy any dishes." Ako replied with a laugh.

"You arrived just in time. We were just getting ready to go out to eat." Hiashi said pulling his coat on.

"We're going to eat ramen!" Taro cried joyfully. Ako smiled at her friend as he pulled his jacket over his head.

"You two ready?" Hiashi asked them as he opened the door for the two.

"Yep." Taro and Ako replied and smiled at the same time before walking out the door and to the ramen shop.


End file.
